


Mirror Mirror

by SincerelyBel



Series: Love Heals Our Wounds [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, D.Gray-man
Genre: Alice Is A Good Girlfriend, Angst, Beauty Standards, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Allen Walker, Female Okumura Rin, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Poor Rin, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: In which Rin dislikes her body, and Alice thinks she's perfect.





	

 

Rin stood in front of the mirror, glaring at her reflection in the glass. She _hated_ her body. Rin wasn't exactly a looker.  She was tall and athletic, with limbs too muscular to be called feminine and rough hands. She was mistaken as a boy more often than she wasn't. Her blue-black hair was chopped in a crude pixie cut, and never lay flat on her head. She had narrow features, sharp teeth, and pointed ears that, if the blue flames and tail weren't enough, were clear indicators of her demonic heritage. As for her curves.... well, the less said, the better. She was built like a column, with no curves to speak of whatsoever. Her boobs had sprouted when she was 10, and still looked out of place on her decidedly-masculine body.

Unable to look at her reflection any more, she tore her gaze away from it. Her eyes landed on Alice, who was buttoning up her blouse.

Rin had always envied her girlfriend's looks. Alice was beautiful. She was long and lean, with powerful muscled limbs and round curves she subtly hid with baggy clothes. She had long, wispy white hair that curled around her slender face and shoulders. Her large eyes were a peculiar shade of silver; not quite gray, the color had a faintly blue hue. They reminded Rin of liquid mercury. She had soft, warm features and soft pink lips that hid pearly white teeth. Her skin was patterned with scars, ranging from the callouses on her feet and hands to the large, fleshy scar down the right side of her chest. To Rin, she was ethereal.

As if sensing Rin's thoughts, Alice looked up at her. She smiled. Alice walked over to Rin, wrapped her mismatched arms around the latter's neck, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey, beautiful." She purred, her silver eyes gleaming slyly. Rin smiled, and returned her kiss with more of her own.

So what if she didn't meet society's beauty standards? Alice loved her, no matter what she looked like. As the two descended into a storm of kisses, Rin felt her worries fade away.


End file.
